teen_life_as_a_monsterfandomcom-20200215-history
Before the Darkness...
Before the Darkness... ''is the first episode of Season 1 of ''The Revolutionaries. It's the first episode of the series overall. Plot The episode begins in a hospital. In one of the rooms, a woman is very loudly giving birth. The doctors are all around her, trying to help her pass the baby more smoothly. The head doctor is worried the child won't come out alive when all of the lights in the hospital begin to suddenly flicker quickly. The lights eventually stop when the baby comes out and it's a healthy baby girl. After cleaning her off, they allow the baby to see her mother. When asked if she has any ideas for names, her mother says "Rosalinda." Five years later and Rosalinda is celebrating her fifth birthday. Her mother brings out an impressive looking cook and has her blow the candles. After that, the two dig in. As they eat, Rosalinda asks when her father is coming home. Her mother, Carla, simply tells her that he'll come home soon. Later on Carla is putting Rosalinda to bed and walks out. Rosalinda lays in the darkness, hurt that her father didn't come, before the lamp in her room begins to flicker rapidly. All of the dolls and coloring books begin to levitate around her as well. Carla, hearing the commotion, runs to her room and sees Rosalinda, sitting up in bed, marveling at the spectacle around her. Using magic, Carla is able to make all of the items go back to normal. She sits on the bed with Rosalinda and reveals to her that she is in fact a witch. She also reveals that Rosalinda's father was actually a Demon. Rosalinda, not understanding, begins asking a bunch of questions but Carla puts her to sleep with a sleeping spell. She also suppresses Rosalinda's abilities before walking out and going to bed. Sixteen years later and Rosalinda is getting ready for a new day at high school. She's eating breakfast at the table when her mother walks in getting ready for work as an accountant. She gives Rosalinda some words of encouragement and Rosalinda thanks her. She walks to school and as she walks, she's heckled by some teenage boys who call her a "goth freak" and throw small plastic crucifixes at her. She ignores them and gets to school. She gets to school and finds that her locker has been vandalized with crucifix signs. She rolls her eyes and starts getting her things out of her locker before somebody puts their hands over her eyes and says "hello, neighbor!" She smiles and turns around to see it's Jessica Irons, her transgender best friend. They begin talking, with Jessica asking Rosalinda if she's talked to a boy named Ronald. Rosalinda tells her she hasn't and that she's a little scared to do so. Jessica tells her that she needs to act now because other girls are always looking at him. Betty Oliver, the kindhearted daughter of two rich town residents, is handing out fliers for a food drive she's doing. She gets to Rosalinda and Jessica and tells them about it. Rosalinda jokingly states "putting up another food drive behind your parents' backs?" and Betty responds with "if it helps the poor and needy, it's worth it." Before leaving, Betty remarks that the graffiti on Rosalinda's locker is terrible. At Rosalinda's house, her mother hasn't left for work and is instead drinking alcohol. A man suddenly enters the house and it's Vanheim, a bizarrely tall man with gaunt features. Carla tells him in Latin "no matter what you do, you'll never get my daughter. She's stronger than all of you combined." Vanheim sneers and says "we may not be able to do anything to her. But we certainly can do something to you." His mouth transfigures into a gaping maw full of sharp teeth and he attacks her. Back at school, Rosalinda is getting lunch when gets a sharp pain in her head. After the pain subsides, she begins to hear everyone's voices inside her head. She gets overwhelmed and tells everyone to shut up. Everybody does and they all stare at her. Jessica comes over and takes her to the bathroom where she comforts her. As she does, Rosalinda begins to feel good in a matter of seconds. Jessica wonders if she could've done that some how. The two go back to lunch. In English class, Rosalinda has her chin on the desk and her pencil in front of her. She stares at the pencil for a little bit before it stands on its tip. She stares in wonder at it. When school ends, Rosalinda goes home to tell her mother about her powers. But when she gets home, her mother is already infected and tries to attack her. But Rosalinda repels her with her telekinesis. She runs out of the house, with Vanheim watching her from the trees. She makes it to Jessica's house, where Betty is there also. Rosalinda tells them of what happened. They're a bit skeptical at first but Rosalinda is able to show them with a telepathic vision. Not only that but she also seems to... awaken something inside of them. Jessica's skin turns purple and it gains multicolored spots. Butterfly like wings sprout from her back. Betty gets super strength and a slew of other abilities. It is here they discover that they are a fairy (Jessica) and an Amazon (Betty). Bewildered, the girls don't know what to do when a knock comes at the door. It's then busted down and Vanheim breaks in. He snarls at them and lunges before Jessica blasts him back with a ray of rainbow colored energy. He runs outside and ascends into the sky as a cloud of black smoke. Across town, Ronald John is walking home from a football game. As he walks, a low growling comes from the bushes. Freaked out, Ronald picks up the pace before the thing causing the growling runs out from the bushes. Ronald runs but the creature chasing him is just too quick and attacks him. Main Cast * Isabela Merced as Rosalinda Fernanda * Hunter Schafer as Jessica Irons * Brec Bassinger as Betty Oliver * KJ Apa as Ronald John * Eva Longoria as Carla Fernanda * Doug Jones as Vanheim Category:Episodes Category:The Revolutionaries